The Duel
by wild horse
Summary: jedi in training. please give reviews. this is the first star wars fan fic i'm writing


The Duel

The Duel 

An original story based on the Star Wars characters and galaxy created by George Lucas.

Author's Note: In this story, the lightsabres are glowing laser blades, like swords, that can be ignited.Obi-wan Kenobi and Shen Ly'an are both Jedi apprentices, and Master Yoda is their teacher who instructs them as they learn about the Force, a source of power that can be drawn upon.

Obi-wan Kenobi ignited his blade with a snap-hiss, his eyes on his opponent.In the opposite corner of the training room stood Shen Ly'an, a strapping young Bothan with violet eyes.With fluid grace, the Bothan Padawan Apprentice unsheathed his yellow lightsabre. 

"Let the duel begin," Master Yoda's soft voice echoed through the high-ceilinged room.

Both Jedi Apprentices stepped forward, each saluting the other with his lightsabre.Obi-wan dropped into a fighting crouch, his intense blue eyes keenly fixed on Shen.The Bothan's muscles rippled under his cream and tan furred coat as he crouched silently, baring his sharp teeth in a feral grin.

Obi-wan's bright blue lightsabre hummed reassuringly in his hands as he raised it up in front of him.Shen imitated Obi-wan's move.For a moment, both stood staring fixedly into each other's eyes, then, Shen twisted his lightsabre in a graceful arc and attacked with swift ferocity.Obi-wan parried the blow then ducked to avoid a second, rolling away from his opponent.He raised his weapon quickly, then lunged at Shen.The creature side-stepped nimbly, swinging his yellow blade at Obi-wan, who was prepared for the attack.The boy jumped high over Shen's lightsabre, then slashed downwards at the Bothan alien.

Shen growled in surprise as the training sabre singed his fur and brushed painfully against his skin.He instinctively took a step back.Obi-wan landed and thrust at his opponent, who twisted away and blocked the blow efficiently.Their lightsabres tangled with a sizzling sound, Obi-wan pressing his lightsabre against Shen's.

Suddenly, the Bothan switched off his lightsabre and Obi-wan lost balance as he swung his weapon sideways.Shen Ly'an stepped back.Embarrassed at his clumsiness, Obi-wan hefted his weapon and slashed wildly at his opponent.Shen grinned, blocked the blow, and twisted his weapon, forcing Obi-wan's sabre to the ground.

Sweat stung his eyes as Obi-wan Kenobi pulled his weapon back and up.Giving his opponent no time to recover, Shen attacked in a series of quick thrusts and swings, leaving Obi-wan breathless as he blocked each blow.The boy fought his frustration as Shen circled him.Then he reached out to the Force, letting it wrap around him and invade the sub-conscious part of his mind.Although it seemed to take forever, Obi-wan managed this in a split-second.

As Shen swung his lightsabre again, Obi-wan blocked it swiftly, tangling their weapons.He pulled his own sabre away then thrust it at Shen.Shen snarled as the bright blue blade singed his skin.He dealt Obi-wan a glancing blow to the shoulder.Gritting his teeth in pain, the boy twisted away and assumed a defensive stance, gripping his lightsabre with two hands.His tunic was soaked with sweat.

_When you have to defend, the best way \is to attack._Obi-wan's mentor's advice surfaced in the boy's mind.As Shen launched himself at Obi-wan, the boy leapt towards his opponent.They tangled lightsabres as Shen twisted away to avoid a collision.Obi-wan landed lightly, then used a two-handed blow to attack Shen.The Bothan blocked the blow, violet eyes blazing with anger.Obi-wan disengaged his weapon, then dealt a sideways kick to Shen's legs, clicking the Bothan's ankles together and almost causing the creature to fall.Obi-wan could feel his opponent's anger as a dark current in the Force while they locked lightsabres yet again.

Time seemed to slow down as Obi-wan drew once again on the light side of the Force.He knew Shen's movements before the Bothan made them.Shen feinted desperately to the left then charged at Obi-wan with a furious cry.Ripples in the Force told Obi-wan to duck as Shen attacked furiously and aimed a blow for the boy's head.

Obi-wan Kenobi slashed at Shen Ly'an's legs, forcing his opponent to jump up into the air.With a flick of his wrist, Obi-wan touched the tip of his pulsing blue blade to Shen's neck as the Bothan landed heavily.

"Enough!"Master Yoda called a stop to the contest.Shen and Obi-wan retracted their lightsabres and stood facing each other, breathing hard.Obi-wan bowed to his opponent and the Bothan returned the bow, then they turned and bowed to Master Yoda before leaving the room.As they left, Shen Ly'an grinned playfully at Obi-wan Kenobi."You make a good fighter," the Bothan said.

"So do you," Obi-wan replied with a smile.

By Mabel Ang,Sec 2e

The Duel (Written:15/1/2001 to 17/1/2001)

Many people have told me that if I could use my writing skills to write about people, my stories would be better than if I wrote about horses, because who wants to read about horses anyway?To 'transfer' from writing about horses and animals to writing about people, I decided to write a story based on Star Wars characters, since this is creative writing and since I am a fan of Star Wars and have more ideas based on Star Wars characters.I chose to write about a duel between two of the characters because it would be easier to write about than say, a trip to the beach, and because it would let me use plenty of descriptive phrases and passages.


End file.
